The Phantom's Beauty
by RoseRed95
Summary: The world use to be run on magic. However, because of the new technology surfacing, Christine Daae has never even seen a wizard or witch. She feels trapped in her small village and dreams of a world completely different from hers. When her father gets into more trouble than he ever could have expected, she is thrown into a world of magic controlled by a mysterious masked wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 1

Magic use to be a common thing. Practically everyone knew how to use some form of it. The farmers and gardeners would use magic to make their crop and plants grow, the hunters used it to trap animals, and others used it to win wars. Soon, however, technology started to develope more and more and people found fewer and fewer reasons to use magic. Magic took too much energy and time while technology made everything move faster. I was always upset how I never got to grow up in the era of magic. My papa would always tell stories of how he encountered many witches and wizards through his travels. He was a merchant, selling a variety of items that he happened to find or obtain. It wasn't the most high paying job, but it got us by. He always wanted more for our family. He always said he wished he knew magic so he could fix our luck. The magic gene just never seemed to run in our family.

My papa, Gustave Daae, was a man full of compassion and love. He and my mother, Alva, were blissfully happy. I was never lucky enough to see them together because my mother died two years after I was born because of a flu. But the stories of their love will always be inside of me.

My papa was heartbroken after her death. He told us many times that it was the three of us,his three daughters, that kept him going. At first it was hard for him to even get out of bed. Me, Adrian, and Brigetta would have to force him out of bed and give him food. I was usually in charge of making the food even though I was the youngest. In fact, I did most of the chores. I'm not bitter over it, it's actually the contrary. I loved it. It made me feel needed.

Adrian and Brigetta were both too busy taking care of themselves, so me and papa got very close. While I prepared food or tended to my garden he would play his violin. Oh how I loved to hear him play! It was as if I was listening to an angel. I would sometimes sing along with him. My sisters would always complain about all the noise we made so we had to limit our music sessions to once a week. Those moments had to be the best of my life.

While papa went off to sell his goods, we had to find something to do so we wouldn't go completely mad with boredom. We lived in a small village in France with small-minded people. Most of the town was poor so none of them could be educated. It was never a thrill talking to any of them. Papa said I was cursed with a brilliant mind. I have to disagree on that. I just was a curious person. I always wanted to learn how things work so I would usually try to find books about science, history, and even magic. Trust me, I didn't understand half of it. I just wanted to try to know things about the word outside of our small village. Sadly, no one else in the town felt that way. They were content with just living their lives without even thinking about the world outside of their home. I wish I felt that way. At least I would have fit in than.

One day, when I was only ten, I met a boy. My sisters and I were trying to buy some food with the little money we had when I saw him. I could tell he wasn't from here. He had expensive looking clothes on made from a soft looking silk. The colors he was wearing were so vibrant, you could tell he was wealthy just by that. His blonde hair was combed back so that a hair was not out-of-place and his deep blue eyes were full of excitement. I pulled Adrian away from the baker's stand and asked her if she knew him.

"I have no clue who he is." she said when she spotted him. "Brigetta. Do you know him?" Brigetta was talking to Monsieur Alexandre, the baker, and by the way she was flipping her hair and batting her eyes, I could tell she was trying to get a lower price on the bread. Brigetta was fourteen at the time and was already very pretty. She had straight blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She knew that she was attractive because of the attention she got from all the boys in the village. Adrian rolled her eyes when she saw Brigetta flirting. "She's always like that." she mumbled and walked over to her. Brigetta was very pretty too. Her hair was much darker, practically brown, and had the same chocolate eyes. She didn't get as much attention because she was only twelve, but i knew in time she would be another girl all the boys in town would fight over.

"I don't know who he is." I heard Brigetta say. "He looks kind of young. Maybe he has an older brother!" Her and Adrian giggled to themselves and I looked back at the boy. He was really cute looking. I couldn't keep my eyes from him as he looked through the windows of the different shops. He must be from out-of-town. He knows what it's like in the outside world. I remember just wanting to go over and talk to him, but I was far to shy back then. Luckily I didn't have to make the first move. He must have felt my eyes on him because he eventually looked over in my direction. We locked eyes for a moment before I averted my gaze. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and prayed he didn't realize I was staring at him the whole time. I took the chance to look at him again and was surprised. He was walking over in my direction.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" he said with a smile on his face. I imagined I looked like a fish out of water they way my mouth was hanging open.

"B-Bonjour..." I said timidly. "Um...you're not from around here, are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"No. How could you tell? Did I look lost?" he questioned. I smiled and nodded.

"That and how you dress." I said and he looked down at what he was wearing.

"Do I look strange?" he asked with a distressed look on his face. I immediately felt horrible and quickly trued to fix what I just said.

"No! No, of course not! You just look really rich and nice! No one around here looks that nice!" I exclaimed while blushing the whole time. His smiled returned and I got to admire his white teeth.

"I think you look nice." he said and somehow my blush grew as I looked down at my plain wool dress.

"Thank you um...I don't know your name." I said, nervous to ask him.

He bowed. "I am Raoul De Chagny." I curtsied and told him my name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Christine." he said with a huge smile. That's how our unlikely friendship came to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Eight Years Later_

"Papa," I said quietly. We were outside by my garden. I was trying to salvage what was left of my rose garden and he was standing behind me. Papa had just finished playing his violin. "Do you really have to go away for so long?" I asked.

I heard him sigh. "So it seems Adrian told you." He chuckled lightly. "I told her not to. She never listens to me."

I bit my lip. Last night after dinner, Adrian told me and Brigetta that papa was offered a job playing in the Paris Opera House's orchestra. I was thrilled at first. This was his dream. All he would talk about is how he wanted to share his talent with the world. He had his chance now. unfortunately, Brigetta reminded me that the only path that would lead into the city were through the woods. True, the woods were not as dangerous if you were in a carriage with a few other people during the day and early evening. However, we didn't have any of those luxuries. We only had one horse. That would leave papa so vulnerable!

"Please don't go papa!" I exclaimed and jumped up. "It is too dangerous! There are wolves and snakes in there who would kill you in an instant!" I spun around. I felt my eyes fill up with hot tears. "If anything were to happen to you I would surly die!"

Papa sighed again and then embraced me. "My sweet Christine. I knew you would worry over me."

"How couldn't I?" sniffed. "I love you so much papa..." He hugged me tighter.

"I love you more. I'm not doing this just for me. I'm doing this for all of us. We could finally leave this village. We could finally have a normal sized home that we could call our own. I want to be able to actually leave you enough money when I eventually do die." he said and I felt the tears start to flow. My papa was getting old. His once brown hair was now turning silver and permanent frown lines were etched onto his face. I wanted to spend what was left of his life together, and not worrying about his safety.

"Don't say that. We don't need money. We're fine without it." I whispered. I wanted to sound stronger ,but I couldn't find it in me at the moment. "And I love this little house of ours!" He chuckled at this. He knew I was lying. I was never a good liar. I would always give it away with my voice.

"Well, even if that is true, I sure hate this place. I constantly have to duck in the doorways just so I don't hit my head!" he tried to joke. I didn't even smile. He sighed. "I just want to make sure my girls are well off. It is my job. If I can't support the most important people in my life, then I have failed as a father."

I pulled back from him. "Papa," I said shakily. "You could never fail us."

He smiled lightly and ran a hand through his hair."Then please Christine...let me do this. I would feel like a failure if I didn't."

I felt a lump form in my throat and I attempted to swallow it down. "Alright papa." was all I said. He hugged me again briefly and I heard him chuckle. "How could you be laughing?" I questioned completely confused. This had to be the worse day of my life and he was laughing.

"Well, Brigetta and that boy Antoine are getting pretty serious. She's been pestering me about a wedding. His family isn't that much wealthier then us so we got to pay for at least half of it. She wants everything to be as fancy as possible. She even refuses to use your mother's wedding dress because it isn't extravagant enough for her. I honestly have no idea where her expensive tastes came from." he explained and shook his head. "At least you have Raoul." he said and my face heated up.

Ever since I met my dear friend Raoul in the market place eight years ago, my life has been so blessed. He was always so kind to me. Whenever he came to visit me and my family, he would always bring me some sort of sweets. We would run off to my garden and eat them while we both told stories about what little we knew about magic. Adrian and Brigetta would always be jealous. They believed Raoul had stronger feelings for me than he actually had. It was quite ridiculous. Raoul was a vicomte! I was just a commoner. He could never be interested in me like that. It was just a friendship that even I could not completely comprehend.

"It is not like that at all!" I exclaimed and turned back to my garden so he could not see my blush. "Raoul and I are just friends!"

He let out a loud laugh. "Friends! That's hysterical. Do you not see the way he treats you? He does everything to make sure you're happy!"

"That's what friends do!" I said and stared down at my wilting roses. In all honesty, part of me wished what my papa was saying was true. Raoul was just so...perfect. Whenever we were together, I felt so happy. He would always make sure I was comfortable when we were sitting by the garden. He even went as far as to use his jacket as a matt just to make sure my dress didn't get dirty while we sat on the grass. He wouldn't show Adrian and Brigetta this kindness ever. He would even go as far as make fun of them! He would say how I was the prettiest of the three of us, which wasn't true. "Anyway, he's far to rich to even consider me." I said quietly.

"I have a feeling he doesn't care about money all too much." he said. "That's what happens when you're in love. Everything else just doesn't matter."

Love? Could Raoul love me? That thought just sounds to insane. He could do so much better. I changed the subject. "When exactly are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn." he said and I bit my lip.

"So soon?" I asked.

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I get back."

I didn't sleep that night. All I could do was worry about papa. I spent most of the night packing his bags and preparing food for his journey. Before I knew it, the sun was up and I heard heavy foot steps enter the kitchen.

"Christine." he said softy so he wouldn't wake my sisters up. "Why are you awake?"

"I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed" I explained. He gave me a soft smile.

"You are too considerate." he said and walked over to me. He picked up the bags I had packed for him and we stared at each other for a moment. "Christine, I asked Brigetta and Adrian if they wanted anything while I am in Paris last night. They both said they wanted new shoes. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want you to come home safe." I said. He chuckled.

"I knew you would say that. Christine I am going to get you a gift. I guess I'll just buy you some shoes too..." he said and I protested immediately.

"No! I don't want that." I exclaimed. That would be too expensive. "Papa...just get me a rose. A bright red rose. My roses are practically dead. I just want to see a healthy one."

"But Christine, that is way too simple." he said with a frown. "I don't want you regretting it when you see your sisters in their new shoes."

"I wont be. I swear." I said. "That's all I want."

"Well...all right. I should be leaving now." he said and I gave him a huge hug.

"Please be safe papa." I whispered.

"I'll be back within a week." he said and I let go of him. "Take care of your sisters." He turned toward the door and left. Once I knew he was gone, I broke down and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I just wanted to thank everyone who read or reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me :) I really hope you all enjoy this! I'll try and update as quickly as possible! Senior year is pretty easy so far so I don't see any updating problems happening. Anyway, this story is going to be kind of long. Maybe around 20 chapters or maybe even more. So yeah thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 3

Gustave P.O.V

I tried leaving as early as possible. I had heard stories of the horrors that had happened in these woods. Most travelers who dared to come here during the night-time never seemed to return. I knew that Christine was worried over me. I hated to see her cry but she had to know this was for the best. She would finally get the life she deserved. Well, hopefully I did get the job.

I slowly trotted along the worn out path to the city. My horse, Phillipe, was old and seemed to grow tired quicker than he used to. I found myself stopping for him to rest too many times. "Phillipe." I sighed as we started to slow down. "When did you become so slow? We have to hurry. It shall be night-time in a few hours. You'll surly be eaten by wolves with the speed that you're going." Phillipe huffed and started to tread a little faster. "I swear I could walk faster!" I looked around and shuddered. Even though it was only an old horse, I was glad that I had some company.

The trees around me looked deformed and were completely bare. There was barely any grass on the ground and the grass that was there was completely brown. There was no signs of flowers or any other colors besides brown and grey. This place just reeked of death. I had such an urge to leave.

"No," I said to myself. "You old fool. You're almost out of here. You need to do this." I hurried Phillipe along the trail. It was getting darker out by the second and I swore I heard other animals in the woods. Fear started to squeeze at my heart. It had to be at least six o'clock. The sun was starting to become harder and harder to see by every step we took. I heard a howling noise in the distance and shuddered. "This isn't good. Phillipe, I don't even think we are half way there yet." I whispered. "I wish we could find some place to stay."

I looked around and to my despair, I could find no shelter. There were no caves or even any trees that would be suitable to lean against. I heard more and more howling.

Oh please. I'll do anything. Someone please help me...

As I was looking for any sign of safety, a fork in the road appeared. "Well, this is strange. I heard there was only one straight path to the city..." I looked at both roads. They looked practically identical. Both looked equally as dismal. They same dead grass and trees covered both roads. However, there was one difference. I noticed a small black bird was perched on one of the trees on the right road. It wasn't much of a sign but since this small bird could survive there, maybe I could too.

I guided Phillipe onto the road and prayed I made the right choice. I watched the small black bird stare at me with its yellow eyes as I passed it. "It looks so small...how can it survive in this area?" I wondered aloud to myself. I turned my head back to the road. Phillipe was still walking at his slow pace and I sighed. The first thing I'm going to invest in is a new horse. I heard another howl and it sounded closer than before. I urged Phillipe to hurry up and with a huff, he started to gallop faster. Maybe he realized the danger we were in.

Once the sun was gone, I was practically blind. The moon gave me little light and there was not a single star in the sky. "Phillipe, this doesn't look good for us." I whispered as I strained to see in front of me. There seemed to be no end to this road! Oh maybe I made a horrible mistake! I shouldn't have even tried to venture this far off.

As I was mentally scolding myself for being a fool, I heard a small chirping noise. I looked around to find the source of the sweet sound. The small bird from earlier was sitting on a tree. Well, I couldn't exactly see the bird. Only its eyes. Those eyes stared at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. It's gaze was so intense that I felt trapped in it. I stopped Phillipe and I intently watched it. It slowly turned its head to the right and stared off. I followed its gaze and let out a gasp. A mansion had appeared right before my eyes! It was magnificent! The gate around it alone had to be at least eight feet tall. It didn't particularly look very inviting. It was all grey with gargoyles resting on top of it. I couldn't see any lights shining through the windows, but perhaps someone was in there. Maybe they could let me stay the night.

I looked back to find the bird but it was gone. "Thank you." I said silently and urged Phillipe on. As we neared the gates, they creaked open slowly. Well, I guess this means I'm welcomed to come in. I slowly got off Phillipe and grabbed my bag full of clothes and food as I heard the gates close. I took in my surroundings. It was...nice in the courtyard. The trees were alive and though I couldn't exactly tell what kind because of the darkness, I saw flowers blooming. I think Phillipe will be fine staying out here tonight, I thought to myself as I slowly approached the grand door and knocked on it. After about a second, the door opened and I walked in.

"Hello?" I called. "Is there anybody here. Um...the door opened by itself it seems. I was travelling to the city, but it got to dangerous to continue. I would be forever grateful if I could spend the night here." I said as I looked around. There was a large staircase and many doors surrounding it. Maybe I should look around?

After trying to open practically all the doors on the first floor, I gave up. They all were locked. I sighed and looked at the front door again, wondering how in the world it opened if no one is here. I squinted my eyes. What is that? There was a paper pinned on the door. When did that get there? I walked over to the door and read what the letter said.

Traveller,

I will allow you to stay in my home tonight. I will give you all you need to make yourself comfortable. If you want something, merely ask for it and it will appear. Do not take advantage of my kindness. Only go to your room, which is upstairs second door to the left, and the bathroom, which is right next to it, and venture nowhere else. I shall care for that old horse of yours as well. Do not make me regret this decision.

By the time I finished reading the letter, I had a huge smile on my face. "Thank you!" I called knowing my host could hear me. "Thank you so much! You will not regret this I assure you!" I went up the stairs and right to my room. I didn't want to anger this mysterious person, even though I was curious and wanted to look around.

As I entered my room, I gasped. It was so big! The bed look fit for a king and the closet, desk, and chair surrounding it looked like an expert craftsman had built them. I looked inside the closet and saw that it was completely empty. I put my bag down in it and closed it. "I wish those shoes Adrian and Bridgetta wanted were in here. They're going to be so disappointed to to see me with no gifts for them." I yawned and made my way to the bed. I sat down on it and I let out a content sigh. This had to be the softest bed I have ever felt. I quickly took off my shoes and jumped into the bed. Sleep came easy to me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;

I awoke early the next morning feeling completely refreshed. I got out of bed and went to my closet to get a change of clothes for myself. When I opened it, I gasped. Two pairs of black elegant looking shoes were resting on top of my bag. I quickly picked them up and examined them. They were fit for royalty! How in the world did they get here? I then remembered the note. My host had said that if there was anything that I wanted, all I had to do was ask for it and it will appear. I didn't take it seriously at first, but look at these shoes! How did he get these and how did he put them here? The thought of magic crossed my mind. I merely shook my head at the thought and put the shoes back and picked up my bag. No one uses magic anymore. It is a lost art. Still though, how did he do it?

"Thank you for these shoes. My daughters will be so happy!" I said knowing he could hear me. "If it isn't so much to ask for...could I possibly have breakfast. Nothing fancy or anything. Just bread with egg perhaps?" I asked. I waited for a response but none came. I shrugged and went off to the bathroom to change and freshen up.

When I came back, I smelled something heavenly in my room. I looked to find a tray of food on one of the desks. I hurried over to it and I was shocked. Yes, the bread with egg was there, but so were fruits, bacon, and a cup of tea. How could he make all this in less than five minutes? I grabbed the chair and put my bag down on the ground. I ate the food quickly. I didn't even realize how hungry I really was. "I wish I could bring some fresh fruits back to the girls. They always tell me how much they love strawberries..." I said and in that moment, a bag appeared right on the desk. I jumped up and stared at it. I slowly made my way over to it and I opened it. I gasped. It was full of strawberries!

"You are a wizard!" I exclaimed. "Oh my God! How marvelous! I thought the art of magic was dead! Bless your soul, you must be the last one!" I looked around the room to see if there was any sign of him. Of course there wasn't. "Thank you so very much. You are too generous! My daughters will love to hear about the kind wizard who took pity on an old fool like me." The thought of my little girls all alone with practically no money brought my joyful talk to a halt. "My kind host, I know you have done so much for me, much more than anyone else in my life had, but I have one more thing that I want. You see, my family is very poor. I have three daughters and I can barely take care of them. I was on my way to the city because the Paris Opera House had offered me a job. I fear I am too late for my audition. This job was going to change our lives but now..." I sighed. "We still having nothing. I just want one more thing. Enough money that will sustain my family." I waited for a reply. I was certain that he would not answer this request. It was far too selfish of me. I was about to apologize when I saw something move in my bag out of the corner of my eye. I kneeled down and opened it and gasped. Gold! Gold coins were in my bag! I couldn't take my eyes off of it! "You are an angel! My family will forever be in your debt! I could not thank you anymore!" I looked out the window and saw that the sun was getting higher in the sky. "I must leave before it becomes too dark. I shall tell my whole village of your greatness!" I quickly got up and picked the bags and left the room. The smile on my face would not fade. Brigetta and Adrian will be so happy with their shoes! And now I can actually afford a wedding! And Christine-

My smile faded as I left the mansion. I forgot about Christine's gift! Oh no I can't come back empty-handed for her! I looked down the courtyard near the gate to see a rose garden. I went over to it and stared at the roses. They were the reddest roses I have ever seen! She would love one of these. I reached out and pulled a bit on one of the roses. Right before I could pull it out, I was knocked on my back by some strong force.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a voice boomed. I sat up and saw a man. Or what I assumed was one. He had to be over six feet tall and was skinnier than all my daughters. He was wearing a black cloak and his face was covered by the hood. His pale hands were curled into fists at his side. "Was it not enough for me to give you everything you asked for? You had to steal from me too?"

"N-No!" I stammered. "I just thought it wouldn't be a problem if I took just one rose!"

"Just one rose?" he echoed quietly. He shook his head and laughed. "Just one rose has cost you your life!" He advanced towards me.

I raised my hands above my head in a pleading manner. "No please! I'm sorry I-"

"Sorry are you? You humans are always sorry!" he spat and I tried to get up but his piercing voice glued me in place. "You all think you can do whatever you want and not have to answer to anybody. It is disgusting." He bent down and picked me up by my collar. I was shocked that he was that physically strong. "This is the thanks I get for doing a good deed. I wondered why I stopped doing them..." I looked up at him and gasped. Underneath his hooded face he was wearing a plain white mask. That wasn't the most shocking part. His eyes were. They were a terrifying shade of red.

"Please." I whispered. "Please I need to see my daughters one last time. Please. I can't just leave them."

"I don't care about your...daughters." he whispered the last word and put me down on my feet. "I'll make a deal with you. You can go back home and see your daughters one last time. By midnight I expect someone here to meet their fate. "

"Pardon?" I asked feeling nauseous.

"If you feel like this is unjust punishment and do not want to suffer for your own sins, one of your daughters can take your place." he said. "Or if none of them want to take your place, you can come back here to die."

I felt my heart sink. I would never let any of my daughters take my place. At least I can see them one last time. "All right." I said and he nodded. He snapped his fingers and Phillipe emerged from a small shed in the back.

"Do not try to trick me, old man." he warned as I saddled up and Phillipe. "Do not try and double cross me. It'll just make your situation worse." I nodded. I heard him whistle from behind his mask and the small black bird flew onto his shoulder. "Make sure this man gets home safely. Make sure he doesn't try to escape." he told it and it let out a chirp and flew off into the forest. I turned Phillipe towards the gate and left. I swear I could feel the heat of his gaze on me throughout the entire journey back home.


End file.
